


似你非你

by Christywalks



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen, Vulcan Magic, captain's chair
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill嘟囔了一声，不过没敢声音太大生怕被对方听见，但随着那个身影迈下台阶越来越近，他突然间意识到一个问题：这个家伙，现在怎么会出现在这里？</p>
            </blockquote>





	似你非你

**Author's Note:**

> 今天凌晨突然得知LN爷爷逝世的消息，内心沉重悲恸到现在。想写点什么，但无奈什么都写不出。今天睡醒后突然想到我曾为格子的Shatnoy本写过这样一篇文。虽然LN爷爷去世后文中情景再也不会出现，但他会永远存活于每个人的记忆，存活于星辰之间。愿你梦到宇宙间星辰千万，旅途中浩瀚无边。LLAP

 

Bill半夜一个人溜进演播室的时候里面黑漆漆的，只有走廊里浅黄色的节能灯从门缝里透了点亮光进来。再繁华的都市在深夜也有尘喧嚣散去的时刻，就像是现在，在偌大的房间里Bill唯一能听到的只有换气扇嗡嗡的轰鸣声。

他吸了吸鼻子，感觉还是有股油漆的味道，不由得皱了皱眉头。顺着观众席的中间的楼梯一阶阶地走下去，在安全到达底部的时候他放松地叹了口气。没有摔倒，没有打碎任何东西，这在他看来就是一次完美的“登陆任务”。靠在第一排观众席的靠椅上叹了口气，Bill抬起头看向舞台中心的那个黑影。那曾经日日夜夜停留在他脑海中最神圣的地方，就这么堂而皇之地被人随意复制出来，摆放在舞台上用一种让他心痛的姿态来取悦观众，而且他还要全方位配合一切。不过此情此景对他来说实在是习以为常，他现在唯一想做的，不过是趁着没人注视也没有聚光灯的时候坐在那把椅子上，将眼前的黑暗和走廊里的微光想象着茫茫太空中群星闪烁的微光。

舞台上的这把舰长椅说实话比当年他的那把要舒服多了，坐垫软软的也不知道是什么材料。Bill的屁股一挨上舰长椅，身体就不由自主地摆出了那个标准的动作——双手搭在扶手上，肩膀靠后，翘起腿，然后整个人微微向右倾斜——顺着微光他看过去，眼前那隐藏在阴影里的小沙发好像在光影混合中变了个模样，它变得高挑，笔直，带上点灰色。虽然Bill知道电视台不会在已经给他造了把舰长椅的情况下再费心去完善其他舰桥上的设备，但是此时此刻，那把本该由主持人坐的小沙发在他眼里却像极了科学站前的那把转椅，而耳畔换气扇的轰鸣声，也好像当年舰桥上传感器的嘀嘀声，将他整个人包裹在一片静谧却安心的微小喧闹里。于是Bill往后仰了仰头，盯着演播室的天花板，感觉自己的身体像是在无重力环境里一样缓缓地飘了起来，然后就是推助器全满，曲速一——

“Bill，你在犯什么傻？”

这宇宙里总有个声音能把人从虚无云端唤回脚踏实地，而在他耳边响起的这个浑厚深沉又有点刻薄的声音就算是一个。Bill无奈地睁开眼睛（唉自己是什么时候闭上眼睛的？），看到通往走廊的门正大开着，一个高瘦的身影逆着光走了进来。Bill嘟囔了一声，不过没敢声音太大生怕被对方听见，但随着那个身影迈下台阶越来越近，他突然间意识到一个问题：这个家伙，现在怎么会出现在这里？

“Leonard？”他有点不敢确定地问出声。

“我的天，Bill，你真的该再去配副眼镜了。”多年来的老朋友非常不屑地哼了一声，踏着慢悠悠的步子走到舞台边缘。Bill这时还坐在舰长椅上，不过既然已经被抓了个现行，也就没费心再站起来。然后他乐呵呵的意识到，自己现在在舞台上坐着，竟然和Leonard差不多高，自从多年以来，或者说自他脱下那让他小腿抽筋的高跟靴以来第一次平视对方。

“你怎么会在这里？我明明记得上周我打电话求你来和我一起参加这个节目，你死活不来，还把我嘲笑了一通。怎么，现在想明白了？还是被Susan扔出了家门？我告诉过你多少次胶片不要随便乱放，否则就算被扔掉了也不能怪别人——”

“Bill。”无论过了多少年，Leonard这一个字都总轻而易举地表达出多重含义，顺便让滔滔不绝的Bill闭嘴。当年在化妆间里的时候这意味着“闭嘴我要困死了”，一起出门参加聚会的时候大概是说“闭嘴你的笑话一点都不好笑”，如果是参加星际旅行大会，那肯定是在说“行了你说得够多了快闭嘴”。而现在就算Bill看不真切Leonard的表情，他也能猜出面前的好友肯定眉毛挑起，一脸的不高兴，浑身上下都在说“我找你有正事好吗快闭嘴”。

“抱歉，好久没见你，有点激动。”Bill不好意思的挠了挠头。

“也不能算是好久吧？准确的说应该是两个月七天又十五个小时。”

“Leonard。”Bill整个人都僵硬在了舰长椅上。我的天啊他就知道这一天会到来的！他就知道早晚有一天Leonard体内的那个隐藏了多年的里人格会突然间跳出来，将自己的好朋友用他那三倍的体力撕个稀巴烂，然后大摇大摆地扮成对方走在马路上，反正在一般人眼里Leonard就是这么硬邦邦的，所以除了自己之外根本不会有人发现这个瘦麻杆已经换了主人——“Leonard！你、你别吓我！你不会是看到了这个舰长椅然后失控了吧？这个扮演瓦肯人的游戏真心一点都不好笑！”

“……谁说我扮演瓦肯人了？”Leonard仍然语气平平，结果Bill还没来得及松口气他突然一个侧身，把自己的右半边脸暴露在从走廊门口那边映照过来的灯光里。猛然间一只尖尖的耳朵晃入Bill的眼帘，他顿时胸口一抽差点没喘过气来。

——眼前的Leonard，竟、竟然长了一双尖耳朵！

 

 

“……Bill？Bill你还好吗？需要我去叫医生吗？”耳畔的声音仍然是Leonard的，这么多年他已经对这个声音太过熟悉。Leonard的声音在戏里戏外有种非常微妙的不同，虽然都很深沉而带着磁性，但却是完全不同的感觉，这一点Bill绝对不会搞错。可是……为什么……

“Bill？需要我去叫医生吗？”

“千万别，我不想再惊动他那把老骨头了。”亲爱的De，如果现在你在一边看着我们一边大笑的话，赶快告诉我这个人发的是什么疯！

“你确定你没事？”

“没事——再靠近一点！”

Leonard一大步跨上舞台，顿时比Bill高了不少。不过Bill这个时候根本没力气站起来，于是他挥挥手，Leonard就站在了他的右边，很好心地朝他这边俯下身来。Bill先伸出手掐了自己肚子上的肉一把——挺疼的——然后又小心翼翼地朝着Leonard的耳朵伸出了手。

“你确定这玩意不会掉下来吗？我可不想被辛苦了好几个小时的化妆师痛骂一顿。”

“我发誓不会。”

指尖触到耳朵尖的时候，Bill觉得手指下的皮肤比Leonard平时好像更热了些，顿时当年他写文的时候查的那些乱七八糟的资料一起涌入了脑海，不过说实话他仍然没法确定瓦肯人到底该比人类体温高还是体温低，所以每次都避而不谈。要不然他的小说里怎么会有那么少的肢体接触嘛！一连写了快十本星际旅行小说的作家先生愤懑地想着。

Leonard的耳朵摸起来很像是皮肤，可是二十一世纪的科技已经足够发达到能制造出一双摸起来很真的耳朵了，于是，Bill就开始了在探索未知事物永远不过时的第二步，在必要时使用武力。他先是弹了弹耳朵尖，然后又用了点力拽了一下。尖耳朵好好地长在那里，而身侧的Leonard也发出了一声痛苦的叫声，大约和人类被老爹扭住耳朵的时候声音类似。这只耳朵他其实熟悉得很，因为在十多年前，他曾有幸趁Leonard不注意，当着全世界不知多少粉丝的面吻了吻这只耳朵。可是为啥那时候他没发现Leonard的耳朵有个尖呢？Bill不死心地鼓捣了五分多钟，Leonard的耳朵仍然完好无损，除了有点红，所以Bill只能长叹一声放下手，然后顺势捂住脸。

“Leonard，你介意解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”

“……我不想再隐瞒下去了，我想公开这一事实。我是瓦肯人。”

“……快五十年了你才暴露……？还有你这算是向我‘出柜’吗？”Bill已经无力到不知道该说什么。

“我只是厌倦了人类无聊的生活而已。”虽然Leonard这句话简直是让他心惊肉跳的瓦肯范儿，但是Bill还是能听出藏在下面的嘲讽和笑意。用胳膊肘顶了顶Leonard的腰，Bill无奈地顺着他的话说下去。“那么，请问这位瓦肯先生，既然你不喜欢我们人类的笑话，又比我们活的长的多，你准备用剩下的寿命干点什么呢？我来给你的建议，你去专利局为笑话注册如何？以后只要有人说个笑话，他就要向你交税。这样用不了多长时间地球上就不会有人讲笑话啦，而你也可以更安心的住在这里，带着一群小瓦肯，开个理发店，专门剪齐刘海——不过话说回来，你现在怎么还是平头？”

“瓦肯人也是有平头的。不过，这不是我理想的生活。”Leonard站在他的身边不急不缓地回答道，Bill突然觉得此情此景非常眼熟。

“那你的理想生活是？”

“当然是探索新的文明，勇踏前人未至止境。”

听着Leonard深沉的声音说出这句话，Bill突然觉得，这么多年来Leonard只捞着说了一次这句话，还真是——亏本啊。

“还有，Bill。”Leonard的声音越来越低沉，越来越富有磁性，当Bill听到自己的名字从被那声线轻轻吐出的时候，整个人都愣在了舰长椅上再也动不了。Leonard背起双手，低头看着他，许久之后才接上下一句话：

“我要带着你一起去。”

然后随着这句话，这位经常在企业号上施展“瓦肯巫术”的人，对着Bill展开了一个非常不瓦肯的笑容，于是黑漆漆的演播室变得逐渐明亮了起来，面前的观众席在光影变幻中成了舵手和导航台，嗡嗡叫的排气扇成了传感器，走廊的大门变成了刷刷响的自动门，而舰长椅右边的那个小沙发，真的变成了科学站前的转椅。一切的一切都在短短几秒内变幻成他多少次魂牵梦萦的地方，只有身边那个原本应该一身蓝衣齐刘海的人还裹着灰扑扑的夹克。

“怎么样，Bill？要和我一起去探索宇宙吗？”Leonard低下头，看着坐在舰长椅上的人。

“呃……Leonard。”Bill一时间不知道该说什么。他想问他你是怎样做到的，他想问他你最想去的是哪一颗星球，他想说你原来真的是个会变魔术的瓦肯人，但是他最终低下头，默默地笑了。

“谢了，Leonard，但是我现在哪里都去不了啦。”随着Leonard越挑越高的眉毛他朝对方露出一个自己最著名最灿烂的微笑。“我只是个地球人，已经到了高危年龄啦。你看看我这肚子，也已经到了将军的级别，所以我也许只能做个将军，待在地球上看看星舰起飞降落。探索宇宙什么的，就交给年轻人了。”就连Jim Kirk这个名字，不久之后也要交给另外一个满怀理想与热情的小伙子了。

“可是Bill，你在胡说什么？你完全不老啊。”Leonard凝视着他，嘴角也像眉毛一样慢慢的挑了起来。在Leonard的注视中，Bill又一次感受到了瓦肯人神奇的魔法，只不过这次被魔法紧紧包裹在里面的是他自己。他感觉自己的肚子越来越小，头发先变得卷曲，又变成柔顺的金棕色，他的四肢又一次注满了年轻的力量，让他觉得他还能再继续努力奋战下去，无论是演电影也好，写小说也好，或者乐此不疲地录唱片，他还有大把大把的年华用来消耗，用来一步一步接着走下去，永远不停息，永远没有终止的那天。

然后站在他身边笑得有点嘲讽又带着爱意的Leonard，朝他伸出了自己的手。

 

 

“Bill。”

Bill猛地抽了一口气，睁开了双眼。排气扇仍然在他的头顶嗡嗡作响，演播室还是黑漆漆的演播室，可是通向走廊的门大开着，而一个高大挺拔的身影站在他身前，一手扶在他的肩膀上，另一只手捧住他的脸。

“Billy？”

“……Leonard。”

“你怎么……在这种地方睡着了啊？没有暖气还冷飕飕的，你明天不想搞访谈了？”

“哪有那么容易就能感冒，你以为我这一身肉白长的吗？”就算刚刚睡醒也要迅速反击，但Bill说完这句话之后才想起自己本来要说什么。“你怎么会在这里？我明明记得上周我打电话求你来和我一起参加这个节目，你死活不来，还把我嘲笑了一通——”

等等。

他好像……一字不差地说过这句话，就在这里，就像这样。

只不过他现在明白了，那是他靠在舰长椅上做的一个不能更痴心妄想的梦。在梦中他还能变成那个四十年前英俊潇洒的年轻人，握住Leonard的手，信心百倍想要征服整个宇宙。但他现在已经垂垂老矣，别的不说，光他的这个肚子就已经能让他和Leonard拥抱时隔开万水千山。没有任何瓦肯人的魔法能让他变成旧时的样子。

“Billy你还好吗？我怎么觉得你今天有点怪？你终于用光了所有的俏皮话了？”

“怎么可能，我至少每年还有十二打笑话等待着你，无论你觉得好笑还是不好笑。不过话说回来你怎么会在这里？”

“都怪我的经纪人，她没经过我同意就私自给我安排了这次访谈，害得我坐了一晚上飞机赶过来，结果你还不在宾馆，我问了一溜的人才发现你跑到这里来了。”

Bill听着Leonard百般掩饰的借口咧嘴笑了。Leonard也微微笑了起来，然后站直了身体走到了舰长椅的右边默默站好。两个人一坐一站，谁都没有说话，可是有太多太多的思绪在两个人之间撞过来又撞过去，一圈一圈将他们俩裹在里面，像是时光凝聚成一点漩涡，让人动弹不得。

“Lenny？”

“嗯？”

“你觉得……我还年轻吗？”

Bill听到Leonard从鼻子里发出的一声轻哼。“众所周知你比我大了 **好多** ……但是，Bill。”他侧过身，认真地看着Bill在黄色微光中不甚清晰的面容，那光线像是支带着瓦肯魔法的画笔，轻而易举的扫出了他仍然纤长的睫毛。“你在我心里永远年轻，我永远、永远都佩服你的无限动力。而且我知道，无论发生什么事情，无论你再过多少次生日，你都会永远这样一路跑下去。”

“就算我已经胖成这样？”

“你哪里胖，比起tribble来还差得远。”

“就算我已经没有四十年前那么英俊了？”

“你不是一直说你是咱俩之间长得好看的那个吗？过了这么多年我早就承认了。”

“那你……你愿不愿和我一起继续探索宇宙？”

Leonard沉默了下来，没有立即回答，而等得不耐烦的Bill抬起头看向自己这辈子最好的朋友。在晕黄的光线里，他看到Leonard那瘦长的面庞上缓缓浮现出一个清晰而真实的笑容，他的眼角堆积起刻画分明的笑纹，眉头缓缓地舒展开来，暖棕色的眼睛里闪烁着犹如星辰的光彩。然后他什么都没说，朝着Bill伸出了一只手。

Bill也毫不犹豫地握住了Leonard的手。

 

 

掌心交叠之际，就像个小小的宇宙。他们将宇宙握于掌心之间，就这样走过了四十年的光阴岁月，也将要一同这样继续走向宇宙尽头的星辰万千。


End file.
